Galleom
Galleom is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Super Smash Bros.'' franchise, first appearing in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is a boss who is encountered twice in The Subspace Emissary. Character Description Galleom appears to be a giant, purple robot/cyborg which consists of simian features, and is also capable of transforming into a jet propelled tank labeled as the Galleom Tank. He is covered head to toe in a heavy Mech arsenal, possessing two rocket launchers as shoulder weapons, and powerful jets on his feet. He wears an iron knight mask that covers his face, as well as metallic arm braces over his bulky forearms. He is also quite agile in this form, capable of performing extremely large jumps, leading to the possibility that his jumps are jet-propelled. In his tank form, he is much more compact, only being able to attack by either firing the missiles on his back, or simply by ramming into his foe at a high speed. As a last resort, he can set off a Subspace Bomb hidden within his head. Role in the Subspace Emissary .]] Marth, Ike (Fire Emblem), and Meta Knight were the first to spot Galleom as he was traveling through the desert in his tank form. The trio quickly caught up to him and defeated him, knocking him down onto unstable ground which gave way, and Galleom landed in the Ruined Hall, where Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer challenge him. They manage to defeat him, and, in a last desperate attempt, Galleom grabs both Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer, starts the the countdown on his emergency Subspace Bomb, then jets into the sky. Lucas manages to free both himself and the Pokemon Trainer by using PK Thunder, but in the process causes them both to fall a great distance. Meta Knight manages to catch the duo just before they land, then fly them away from the Subspace Bomb's blast. Galleom is then sucked into the Great Maze, where he must be fought again. Galleom has two Trophies, one featuring himself (which is obtained by using a Trophy Stand on Galleom), and the Galleom Tank trophy, which is obtained by completing Boss Battles mode on Intense difficulty. As a side note, completing Boss Battles on Intense difficulty is the only way to get this Trophy, as using a Golden Hammer on the challenge square holding the Trophy will not work (except in the PAL version, where every box can be broken). Trophy Info :Galleom :An enormous, transforming robot and Subspace Army warmonger. Galleom is characterized by various attack threats, including jump stomps, beefy arm bludgeonings, and even missiles fired from his back. He also has a Subspace Bomb set in his head, which he can use in times of desperation to blow himself up and drag the player into the darkness of Subspace. He's one tough robot! :Super Smash Bros. Brawl, 2008 :Galleom Tank :Galleom with his arms and legs neatly compacted into tank form. In this form, he can get around the combat field at high speed. He can quickly change into humanoid form to take advantage of awesome combat capabilities. His last defense and most threatening trait is a built- in Subspace Bomb. In tank form, Galleom can still attack with body slams and missiles. He never runs. '' :Super Smash Bros. Brawl'', 2008 Trivia *Galleom's name is likely a reference to the mythical creature Golem, or to the metal "Gallium". *Galleom has two different death animations. The first is that he keels over, weakened but still operational. The second is he falls on his back and dies with multiple explosions. The latter usually appears in the last couples of rounds in Boss Battle Mode. It also sometimes appears after defeating Galleom with a powerful attack at low health, such as with Falcon Punch. *In Boss Battles, the arena that Galleom appears in (Vs. Meta Knight, Ike, and Marth; or Vs. Lucas and Pokémon Trainer) is random. *The music in the battle is the same as the Duon battle as they are both the only bosses who appear specifically in Brawl, aside from Tabuu. *On Galleom's trophy, he appears to be grabbing the stand with his right hand. *Galleom is regarded as a very easy boss even on harder difficulties because of his predictable attacks. Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Video game bosses Category:Robot supervillains Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional apes Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Fictional giants Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:2008 introductions